


Sadistic Pleasures

by Spirit438



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-03-13 20:23:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13578273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spirit438/pseuds/Spirit438
Summary: This book will be a collection of one-shots involving Diabolik Lovers. I only know the anime, and I've never played or seen anyone play the game. So because of this, any characters that show up in the game will not be included since I don't really know them well enough. Some of these one-shots will be smut, hence the mature warning, but some will be fluff as well. There may also be some swearing as well, but I will keep try and limit it to the smut chapters.





	1. Shut me up~Reiji x Subaru, SMUT~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warnings: Some slight non-con in the beginning, but after that, it's all consensual. Also, there will be some whipping, and incest.

 

Subaru was angry. It was bound to happen, with Laito making fun of him an all. The thing was, Subaru punched the wall, again, and Reiji had told him that he would not be pleased if the white-haired male did that again. The older male glared at Subaru, pushing his glasses up a little. "Subaru, meet me in my room," he said cooly before leaving the living room. 

Subaru let out a low growl. He wasn't pleased in the slightest. He sent Laito a harsh glare before storming out of the living room and upstairs. He stopped in front of Reiji's door before flinging it open. He didn't bother to knock. He was already in trouble, so he honestly didn't care about his actions at this time. He slammed the door behind him, causing the black haired male to glare at him.

"It's rude to barge in without knocking Subaru. I'll let this go, but any more misbehavior will only make things worse for you," Reiji's voice was clipped, though his tone hinted at something dangerous. Subaru wasn't scared. Very little tends to scare someone whose mother would switch from loving you unconditionally, to trying to kill and constantly tearing you down. Course, that was their good for nothing fathers fault, not his mothers.

"Pay attention when I'm talking to you Subaru," Reiji grabbed the albino's chin roughly, his voice sharp and filled with annoyance. Subaru didn't even realize that he had spaced out. 

"To hell with this. I don't care about your goddamn lecture. Just do whatever you had planned for my punishment so we can get this over with," He growled out, glaring at the older male while he pulled out of his grip. 

"You will shut up, hold your tongue, and show me some goddamn respect." Subaru knew that things were getting dangerous, that he was walking on thin ice, but he didn't care.

"If you want me to be quiet, then you'll have to shut me up yourself." 

Reiji chuckled lowly, a cruel smirk spreading across his face." That can be arranged." Subaru had barely any time to react before he had been shoved to the bed, hands tied together tightly. Rope. Subaru thrashed about, trying to loosen his bindings, to get out of this situation. The rope just dug into his skin, surely leaving behind marks. 

"Let me go!"

Reiji watched Subaru struggle, making it look as if he was actually thinking. "Hm...how about no. Now, shut your mouth, and I'll let you off easy."

"Do your worst."

Subaru didn't see it coming until it was too late. His cheek stung from were Reiji had slapped him, his head turned to the left. He was about to snap, to retort, but his shirt was being cut off his body. He started to struggle and thrash about again, but that just earned him another slap, this one much harder. He glared up Reiji, watching as he grabbed something from a drawer. He didn't get to see what it was since the older male hid it from view. "Flip over."

Subaru decided to comply just this much, turning so he lay on his stomach. He was confused, but he didn't have to wait long to find out why Reiji had him like this. He heard the something move through the air, and the crack of something hit his back. Leather rolled up. A whip. Pain exploded where he had been hit, but he refused to cry out. He felt another, and another, and another. The lashes seemed never-ending. He could already feel the welts forming, the blood pouring down his back. He still refused to cry out, no matter how many lashes he received. They suddenly stopped, and Subaru thought it was all over. Oh how very wrong he was. He felt a liquid poured all over his back, and the cuts and welts began to burn. He writhed in pain, biting his lip harshly. Still, more of the god-awful stuff was poured on, and a cry of pain managed to escape his lips. Reiji stopped then, but the pain didn't. Subaru was panting heavily, a few tears sliding down his face. 

Subaru let out a hiss of pain as he was flipped onto his back, too focused on the pain to notice his pants and boxers being pulled off. He only noticed after they were gone. "Oh hell no. It's one thing to whip me, it's another thing entirely to fuck me," he growled.

"I know it is, and I don't care. You told me to do my worst, so that's exactly what I'll do."

"Well I don't consent to this, so let me fucking go."

"You know what, I won't let you go because of that attitude of yours. You need to be taught some proper manners, and this may just get them through your head." Subaru watched in horror as Reiji unzipped his own pants, pulling them down just enough to pull down his boxers and have his dick out. The older male didn't put on lube or prepare Subaru in any way. He simply thrust into the albino in one go, causing him to cry out in pain. The younger brother felt as if his insides were being torn open, and the sheets presses against his still injured and bleeding back didn't help either. Reiji waited just long enough for Subaru to loosen a little before he started to pound into the latter with no mercy. Subaru cried out continuously in pain, not knowing what to do anymore. Maybe he should have been scared all along. 

"Reiji, stop," his voice was filled with desperation as he begged. Normally he would be ashamed, but he didn't care anymore.

"No." Subaru wanted to struggle, but that would just make everything hurt more. He felt the tears stream down his face as he cried, turning his face as he sobbed. He was in so much pain, it was unbearable, but he knew it wasn't the pain that had brought him over the edge and to the point of tears. No, it was the fact that his own brother was raping him simply to try and teach him a lesson. He knew Reiji was sadistic and cruel, but he didn't know he was this bad. It was too much as he sobbed shamelessly. He just wanted this to all end. At least, that's how he felt, but his body wasn't working with his head. His member was hard, and as soon as Reiji hit a certain spot pleasure coursed through his body. Even so, he still cried, because even though his body found pleasure in this, he never agreed to it. He needed to end this now.

"I'm sorry...Please...Stop...I'll behave...please," Subaru's voice was weak, broken. His voice was hoarse, his sobs becoming just broken as his voice. All at once it stopped. He let out another quiet sob, still refusing to look at Reiji. He felt the older male pull out, heard him pull back up his pants and boxers. His hands were soon free, and he turned on his side, curling up. Subaru felt the bed dip beside him, but he still refused to look at Reiji. He felt the black-haired arms pull him up to his body, but he tried to keep as much space between them as possible.

"Look at me Subaru," Reiji's voice was commanding, but soft. Subaru looked up at him, shocked to see this kindness in his eyes. "Honestly, you always have to go and make things more difficult for yourself. I wasn't mad at first. I was annoyed, yes, but not angry."

"Then why did you do all this," Subaru asked weakly, doing his best to keep his tears at bay.

"You know I like for rules to be followed and to be shown respect, and you threw all that out of the window. That's what made me angry. I still gave you chances to change your attitude and make life easier on yourself, but you were the one who refused to cooperate," Reiji spoke calmly, and Subaru finally understood the situation. This was all his fault, there was no one else to blame.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," The albino male started to cry again as he apologizes profusely, desperate for the other males forgiveness. He was pulled Reiji's chest, the other male petting his hair in a comforting manner. 

"Sh...It's ok, you've already been forgiven. Besides, I should be apologizing, since I took things way too far," the other male whispered, which only caused Subaru to cry even more. After he had calmed down enough he pulled back, about to get up and leave, but Reiji stopped him. "Stay, I'll take care of you back and wrists for you in a moment, but there is another problem that needs to be fixed first."

Subaru was about to ask what that problem was, but then he looked down at himself and blushed. How in hell was he still hard!

"I can help you if you want," Reiji offered softly, not wanting to force Subaru into anything. He's already done far too much of that. Subaru merely nodded, and Reiji moved the younger male so he could easily jerk him off. He held Subaru's member gently, making the experience as pleasurable as possible. Subaru moaned and whined weakly, his moans only growing louder as Reiji moved his hand faster.

"Reiji. Gonna...Gonna cum!"

"Cum then Subaru." Those words were Subaru's undoing. Rope after rope of cum shot from his dick, and he leaned against Reiji, panting heavily. When he was done, the older male placed him on the bed and grabbed a washcloth, as well as some medical supplies. He cleaned Subaru off and treated his wounds, being as gentle as possible. "You can sleep in here Subaru, I'll give you some painkillers when you wake up."

"Thank you Reiji," Subaru whispered as he closed his eyes, feeling the need to sleep was over him. He felt had hand gently stroke his hair, and a gentle kiss on his temple before darkness consumed him, and he fell into a deep, dreamless sleep. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the smut was short, but I didn't really want to write much of the non-con, and I usually write more than just a handjob when it comes to normal smut. Other than that, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. If you have any specific pairings and ideas for certain pairs, let me know and I will try to add them to the book. Thank you for reading!


	2. Yours~Ayato x Yui, FLUFF~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warnings: Bloodsucking

Yui hummed softly, walking through the garden of the Sakamaki mansion. She liked being outside, away from the overbearing brothers. She knelt beside a bed of roses, smiling as she brought one closer to her so she could smell it. They smelled nice." Watcha doing Pancake?" Yui jumped, hearing the voice behind her. She knew who it was, only one person called her Pancake.

"A-Ayato!" she exclaimed, turning to glare at him," it's not nice to sneak up on someone and scare them like that." Ayato merely chuckled, looking down at her.

"Oh really? What are you going to do about it Pancake?" He taunted. Man, this guy got on her nerves. Even so, an idea began to form in her head. It wasn't wise to do this, but she really wanted to get back at him.

"I can always let one of the others drink my blood, and promise myself to them. I'm pretty sure they'd be more than happy to comply. Or better yet, I could always go and choose Ruki." That did it. Before she could react, Ayato had her on the ground and pinned beneath him.

"You are mine Pancake! No one else can have you. Not my brothers, and most certainly not Ruki!" he growled out possessively, causing a shiver to run up Yui's spine. She gasped as she felt him lick up her neck, before sinking his fangs in.

It hurt, but it also felt nice. She bit her lip, closing her eyes tight. She could feel her blood being pulled out of her body, hear the noise of him sucking her blood. She hated it, and yet she loved it at the same time. As soon as he started, Ayato pulled back. She opened her eyes, looking up at him as he stood up. She expected him to leave her there and was starting to stand up.

Yui felt one arm slide under her legs and another wrap around her lower back before she was lifted up, being held bridal style by Ayato. She blushed lightly, looking down at the ground."You don't have to carry me." She said softly, and Ayato looked down at her.

"Would you rather me drop you?" He asked, and Yui shook her head frantically.

"N-No! I just...I don't want to be a burden." She murmured.

"Tch. JUst being human makes you a burden Pancake," Ayato replied, causing Yui to frown," however, I don't mind the burden. You can be incredibly annoying and far too needy, but, so long as you come to me, then I don't mind how needy you are." He replied, causing tears to form in her eyes. Yui wrapped her arms around him, hugging him as best as she could while being carried. Sure, he had just insulted her, but he had also said that he cared about her as well.

"Oi, what's gotten into you Pancake!" Ayato explained, and Yui pulled back, resting her head on his chest.

"It's nothing. I...thank you." She replied though Ayato said nothing. She didn't realize they were in the mansion until he pulled open a door and walked inside. They were in her room. Ayato walked her to her bed and laid her down on it before laying down himself. He pulled Yui into his arms, causing her to blush.

"I'm never letting you go Pancake. I told you I'll be your first everything, and I meant it. You became mine the moment you stepped into the house and disturbed my sleep, and you will be mine until our deaths. Don't ever forget that." Yui smiled softly at Ayato's words, snuggling into him.

"I'm your Ayato. I'll always be here to love you and care for you, even if you never love me back, and even if I'm nothing more than a source of blood." Ayato sighed at her words, grabbing Yui's chin and forcing her to look at him.

"When are you going to get it through you head Pancake. I love you as well, and you are more to me than a source of food. Please try to remember that." He said quietly, leaning forward and kissing Yui softly. It wasn't hot and heavy as their kisses normally were. It was soft and sweet, a completely innocent kiss. Ayato pulled back after a few seconds, gently brushing away some of Yui's hair." Get some rest Pancake."

Yui felt her eyes flutter shut, and she slowly fell asleep against the man she loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I was gone for so long. School got stressful and I didn't have many ideas for a chapter. If you guys have any requests for one shots you want to see, or any suggestions on how I can improve my writing then leave a comment.


End file.
